The Bridge
by Charlie's Channel
Summary: What would happen if Georges had decided to commit suicide that night in Verda?


Authors note: Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction ever!!! Please review, I really want to know how it was. But if this is horrible tell me and I will delete this and it will go bye-bye into a bottomless dark hole and rot forever. Now wasn't that cheerful. No really I usually am pretty happy most of the time even thought this is an angst story. The Bridge 

As I walked down the street I was thinking of what I had just heard. About how I was born, and how everyone was miserable because of my existence.

I don't deserve to live; I shouldn't be walking down the street, or even be breathing.

If I weren't living than my real mother wouldn't be dead, Grace would be happy and still alive because my mother would never have died during childbirth. My mother wouldn't have to cry. The world would be way better off.

I'm sure that nobody would miss me that much. I mean there was Henri, Freddy; maybe my mom would miss me. Maybe not, I got in an argument with her, what if she can't forgive me.

My whole worlds a mess, but I have no one to blame but myself.

What about Robert? Oh my god, it grace was living they might be able to be happy together. I don't even deserve him, but it's not like I have him anyways, I'm just a substitute.

How could I even think that he could like me? All he sees in me is grace. Because I'm her little brother.

With Robert and Henri

"Where is he Alain?"

"Really I don't know where he is, I told he was a substitute, ten I went to sleep. When I woke up he wasn't here anymore." He said with a sheepish voice

" Great" I said rubbing my face with my hand. It was so cold and he'd been out here for at least an hour. "Lets go look for him"

I looked over and Henri and nodded, we had to find him. His smiling face was all I could think about as we took off running.

With Georges

I knew what I had to do; I looked around to see if there was anybody there as I stood up on the cement blocks. One more step out and I would be free of the pain I had caused everybody. One more step and maybe, just maybe, everybody I had cared about would be free of me.

I was about to take the step over when I herd a panicked voice from over my shoulder.

"Georges!"

With Robert, Henri, and Alain

We were running, and I was out of breath, but I had to keep going. Because I had to find him, if it was the last thing I did. I looked over at the others and they looked just as exhausted as I did, but just like me they weren't giving up.

Because Georges was special to us all. To Henri he was like a brother, they had known each other since they were kids.

To Alain he was a brother. Literally, but it was more than that. Alain had seen Georges as grace. He has also done some terrible things to Georges. But Alain, I think, feels really bad about that. He's not a bad person, he just got mixed up.

And last me, Georges was my lover. Oh god, I love him more than I ever did Grace. But the truth is Georges you weren't the substitute, Grace was. When I first saw Grace I thought I had found you. That scar you have on your forehead, I gave that to you.

When we were kids and you cared as much to follow me into that ally and I didn't agree with it, I slashed your forehead. But then you cried, and you were so beautiful, I thought I had found an angel. And I had, that was when I feel in love with you.

"Look!" Yelled Henri he was pointing to the bridge. I saw a small figure standing there, wait; he was on top of the bricks!

"Georges!" I screamed and sprinted to where he was. Only hoping that I could make it there in time.

With Georges

Oh no! I thought as I saw three figures running toward me, if I was going to go through with this I would have to do it soon.

I started to climb over the edge of the railing

"NO GEORGES DON'T DO IT" Shouted a familiar voice, tears started rolling down my face, such kind words were being wasted for me and my heart filled with happiness just for hearing it. But still, I had both feet over the railing and my hands behind me on it.

"NO" I herd him yelling, it was Robert, Henri and Alain were there. They were trying to get me to come down.

"Please Georges you don't want to do this, come back down you don't want to do this!" Said Henri, they were getting closer. But then I noticed, where's Robert?

Then right behind me I herd a voice, "Georges please come down, if you won't do it for them do it for me, I love you"

Liar LIAR!!! He didn't love me, he couldn't Grace was the one reflected in his eyes not ME. "No you don't you love Grace, not me, I know that she's the one reflected in your eyes, I'm just a substitute."

"No your not Georges, I loved Grace but you are not a substitute!"

Really? I thought but his words were getting to me and I knew I would have to do it now. I tried to step over the edge but then I felt something holding me back. Two strong arms were holding me back onto the railing I tried kicking my legs but he still held me there.

"Ng Robert let go of me!" I screamed

"No, I'm never letting go of you again!" He said back

With Robert

I was holding him against the railing as hard as I could so that he wouldn't fall. He was trying to get out of my arms but wouldn't let him. I was serious about not letting him go.

"Henri, Alain help me." I said

So they brought his legs over and I sat him down in my lap with my arms around him. I took his chin and my hand and forced his face to look at me.

"Georges look at me." After I made sure that his eyes were looking into mine I continued

"You are NOT a substitute, it's true that I did love Grace but she was the one that I was using as a substitute."

"How can that be Robert?" He asked

"Because, I lifted the hair off of his forehead on the left side, I gave you this. When we were really little. Didn't I?" He nodded. "That's why when I saw grace, I thought I had

Found you again!"

I then noticed that I had a tear rolling down my cheek, and with the sweetest smile he

Reached up and wiped it away. "Then I'm not a substitute?" He asked

I smiled at him, my Georges "No, never."


End file.
